One Day
by Aeon65
Summary: One day they would be together. Slash GilNick
1. Dreams

Title: One Day (1/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #13 Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick fell onto the bed backwards after a playful push from his lover. The older man chuckled as he slowly undressed. Nick lazily ran his fingers over his chest as he laid there and watched the show. He thought that for a man of fifty, Gil still had a beautiful body. The kind of body that could make him hard just thinking about it.

Gil stood naked before him with a look of such passion in his eyes that it made Nick moan. He opened his arms to his lover. Gil moved slowly up the bed trapping Nick beneath him. He flattened himself out on top of his young lover knowing he could take the weight. The sudden contact between their erections caused both men to gasp and Nick instinctively thrust his hips up.

He took Gil's face in his hands and pulled him into a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue past the older man's lips and took his time exploring his mouth. Gil moaned as he felt Nick's tongue sweep over his own.

The kiss seemed to last forever but eventually Gil pulled back and began kissing down his neck. Nick loved the feeling of Gil's beard against his skin. Gil kissed his way down Nick's chest teasing his erect nipples as he went. Nick's eyes drifted shut and his head fell back on the pillow.

Gil moved lower to his stomach and swirled his tongue around his bellybutton. Nick squirmed slightly causing Gil to smirk. He moved lower and let his beard tickle Nick's cock. He looked up with a leer in his eyes.

Nick's eyes fluttered open and with a groan he found himself staring at the ceiling. He threw an arm over his eyes hoping that, one day, this would be more than a dream.

TBC


	2. Infatuation

Title: One Day (2/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #1 Infatuation

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

888

Grissom sat back in his chair and listened to Nick talk about the case he'd just finished. Luckily he'd already read his CSI's report because his mind kept wandering and he was only hearing about every third word. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what Nick was saying, it was that he was simply interested looking at Nick.

It was something that he'd always kept to himself. He didn't need the whole department to know that he was fall in love with one of his CSI's, one of his male CSI's. Having been alone for most of his life, he didn't have a whole lot of experience with relationships. He had a few, sure, with both men and women, but none had ever lasted too long. He was too much of a solitary individual. He usually preferred to be alone.

Lately, though, he'd go home in the morning and his thoughts would be filled with Nick. His dreams would be filled with Nick. It was beginning to distract him. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation so he simply tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was just a crush. But the longer it went on, the harder it got to ignore. Lost in thought, Grissom hadn't noticed that Nick had stopped talking.

"Hey, boss," Nick verbally prodded him after a few moments. Grissom's eyes came into focus again and he looked down, a bit embarrassed. Nick smirked at him. "Am I that boring, Griss?" he asked jokingly.

Grissom looked up at him and smiled. "No," he answered. "It's just been a long night."

Nick stood up to leave. "See ya later," he said.

Gil sat and watched Nick walk out of his office wondering if, one day, they could be together.

TBC


	3. Hope

Title: One Day (3/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #2 Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

888

Nick was kneeling down in front of a dead body which was lying on the sidewalk. He had his camera in his hand and he was trying to determine what had happened to the young woman. The M.E. hadn't arrived yet so he was somewhat limited by not being able to touch the body.

He stood and glanced around the scene noticing that there was a uniformed officer talking to Captain Brass a short distance away. He redirected his gaze to his left and noticed Grissom examining something on the ground. He got a funny feeling as he looked at his supervisor. Just a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, like Grissom had been watching him and looked away at the last moment.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now I'm starting to see things.'

He went back to his examination of the area surrounding the body, looking for any small clues. He still had that funny feeling and turned toward Grissom again. Once again he got that glimpse out of the corner of his eye and he shook his head. Grissom was staring at that same spot on the ground but this time he was certain that he had looked away at the last minute.

A smile spread across his face. If Grissom was staring, then maybe, just maybe there was hope. His thoughts were interrupted by David arriving at the scene.

"Nick," he said. "What have we got?"

"Super Dave," Nick greeted him with a smile ignoring the other man's glare. "DB female." He pointed toward the body.

They knelt down in front of the woman's body and David looked up at him and asked, "Why is Grissom staring at you?"

Nick smirked and replied, "I have no idea."

TBC


	4. Believe

Title: One Day (4/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #12 Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

888

Gil looked over at Nick again. He couldn't help himself. Every time Nick bent over the body his jeans tightened accentuating the shape of his ass. He just hoped he wasn't leering. That would be embarrassing. He looked down quickly just as Nick glanced in his direction, cursing himself again for becoming distracted.

'Concentrate on the crime scene, not your CSI's body,' he admonished himself.

He began examining the ground around the place where he'd found a bloody knife. But his gaze slowly worked it's way back to Nick and his mind began to wander to all of the things he could do with that body. He only just managed to look away in time again.

He shook his head and knelt down in front of the knife, snapping a couple of pictures. He glanced up toward Nick again and saw him with David. Nick and David knelt down by the body as David began his examination. Gil was still watching them when he managed to read David's lips and groaned to himself. He had just asked Nick why Gil was staring at him.

He pulled his eyes away from the two and turned his full concentration to the crime scene. He picked up the knife and bagged it the began examining a blood trail running from the body to the knife.

Nick sauntered over to where Gil was crouched down. "So, you just gonna stare at it?"

Startled, Gil looked up. "I'm just being thorough," he said as he stood.

Nick nodded and leaned close to Gil's ear. With a smirk said, "Thorough, right," and headed toward the car.

Gil shivered and stared after him with a smiled. He frequently didn't give the young Texan enough credit. He was beginning to believe that there might be a chance yet.

TBC


	5. Rare

Title: One Day (5/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #18 Rare

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

They had been sitting in Grissom's office for the past half hour just talking. Mostly they were chatting about the different cases they were working on. Nick was enjoying spending some time alone with Gil. Neither had brought up the staring incident a couple of weeks ago but it hung over both men.

Nick knew that Gil had been watching him, and not in a professional way. And Gil knew that Nick knew he'd been watching him. But for the time being it was easier for both of them to keep that incident to themselves. Neither was really ready yet for the implications.

Nick managed to make a small joke and Gil laughed. He thought that he had never really seen Gil laugh like that before. It was a rare sight, something that he wouldn't forget and something that he wanted to see happen again. He liked to be the one to make Gil laugh. His boss always seemed so serious, at times even glum. He really need to laugh more, Nick thought.

Gil leaned back in his chair and thought about how much he was coming to enjoy Nick's sense of humor. After all, it wasn't just anyone who could make him laugh like that. Not only his sense of humor but his companionship as well. He hoped that one day one of them would have the courage to move their relationship forward. He was beginning to realize that he did actually want a relationship with Nick. This wasn't just a crush as he'd originally thought.

However, for the moment he could be content to simply enjoy what he could get with his young colleague, even if that was only a few stolen moments alone with him before their work came crashing through the door with a new case.

TBC


	6. Sweet

Title: One Day (6/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #17 Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Gil was being a perfect gentleman. It was sweet but it was beginning to get on Nick's nerves. They still had not outwardly acknowledged their feelings for each other. They had reached the point where each knew how the other felt and Nick was willing to admit that the hesitation was as much his doing as it was Gil's. He was all for taking things slow. After all if they rushed into something and it didn't work out, there would certainly be problems at work. It was better to let things evolve at their own pace, even if that pace was a frustrating slow one.

He was walking down the hall toward the DNA lab thinking about all of this when he was approached from behind by Gil. He felt his presence before Gil said a word to him. When he was close enough Nick could smell his cologne. It was subtle and just a little flowery. An aroma he thought of as very Gil.

As Gil approached him he reached out and gently placed a hand on his upper arm. The contact sent a serge of warmth through Nick's body and he shivered. Nick did his best to keep his voice steady.

"Hey Gris," he said. "I was heading to DNA to see if Greg had anything on the identity of our stabbing victim yet."

Gil still hadn't removed his hand from his arm and it was doing all sorts of interesting things to Nick's insides. Gil smiled at him, something that, combined with his touch, made Nick's stomach do flip flops.

"That's good but not why I stopped you," Gil said with amusement. Nick raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast after shift today."

"Sure," Nick replied. "I'd love to."

TBC


	7. Grace

Title: One Day (7/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash, SPOILERS for Grave Danger

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #10 Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Gil sat in the hospital room, his mind still reeling from the events of the past couple of days. Nick had been kidnapped and buried alive. It was only by the grace of God that they were able to find him in time. Dumb luck really, Gil told himself. If that ant hadn't crawled across the camera at that very moment, he couldn't bear to think of what might have happened. He would have lost Nick before he had a chance to actually tell him how he really felt.

He reached over to the bed and took Nick's hand in his. The younger man was sedated and heavily medicated due to the severe fire ant bites he sustained. He wouldn't wake for hours but Gil was determined to be there when he did. He wanted to be the first person Nick saw when he woke up.

The nurse came in several times during the night but Gil never moved from his spot next to Nick. The first time she entered the room and noticed him holding her patients hand she almost said something but in the end she realized that there was something more between the two and decided to let them be.

The hours past and eventually Gil fell asleep. His sleep was restless at first as images of getting to Nick just a little to late assaulted his dreams. But, the feel of Nick's hand soothed him.

Nick's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Gil sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Nick smiled despite himself. He thought about waking Gil but he realized that he must have been there all night. He decided against it and allowed himself to take comfort from the hand in his. He was soon sound asleep again.

TBC


	8. Home

Title: One Day (8/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash, SPOILERS for Grave Danger

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #8 Home

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The doctor was finally releasing him from the hospital today. Gil had been with him almost continually throughout his stay, something for which he was grateful. The older man's presence had helped to calm him as he slept and his company when he was awake helped to keep his mind occupied.

He was a little nervous about going home. The hospital was safe and there were always people around. He wasn't sure yet how he was going to react to being alone in his apartment. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Nick sighed as he sat back on the bed and waited for his ride home. Gil had insisted on being the one to pick him up. He wondered if he could ask him to stay with him at least until he fell asleep without sounding too needy.

He heard Gil's voice out in the hallway. He was talking to the nurse. They walked into the room and Nick gave them a weak smile.

"Hey," he said quietly.

The nurse walked over with a clipboard and some paperwork for him to sign. She went over the medication they were sending him home with, making sure that Gil understood everything too. Then she handed Nick the clipboard and asked him to sigh his discharge papers.

Gil noticed that Nick's hands were shaking when he took the clipboard. When the nurse left to get a wheelchair he stepped closer to Nick.

"You okay", he asked.

Nick tried to answer him but he couldn't find his voice. Gil reached out a hand and said, "C'mere."

He pulled Nick to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Nick rested his head on Gil's shoulder and clung to him for dear life.

TBC


	9. Comfort

Title: One Day (9/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash, SPOILERS for Grave Danger

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #3 Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

It hadn't taken any convincing for Gil to stay with him. In fact, he had offered before Nick had had a chance to even ask him. And it was a good thing too. Nick's sleep was very restless and he was having nightmares.

When they had arrived at Nick's apartment Gil had offered to make them some lunch only to discover that Nick didn't have any food in the fridge. They had ended up calling out for pizza. Nick was still pretty wiped out and after he'd eaten and taken his medication he'd decided to take a nap.

At first Gil remained out in the living room, wanting give Nick some privacy. But soon he was by his side again as the younger man started having nightmares. Just as he'd done in the hospital, he tried to comfort Nick by holding his hand as he slept. This worked for a while.

But after a while Nick was becoming restless again. Gil tried to sooth him but nothing he did was working. Finally he came to a decision. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed with Nick. Nick instinctively reached for Gil in his sleep and the older man pulled Nick protectively into his arms. Nick's head rested on Gil's shoulder and he immediately fell back into a peaceful sleep. Eventually Gil drifted off to sleep as well.

Nick shifted and opened his eyes. At first he was certain he was dreaming. He was lying with his head on Gil's chest and Gil had his arms around him. He didn't want to move and break the spell he was under. If he moved he was afraid Gil would disappear. He simply snuggled in closer and allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep but the other man's heartbeat.

TBC


	10. Memory

Title: One Day (10/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash, SPOILERS for Grave Danger

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #9 Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Memories of his kidnapping and entombment flashed back into his mind at odd times throughout the day. He knew he'd been home less than twenty-four hours and everything was still very fresh in his mind. Gil kept reassuring him that things would get better with time and that he was determined to see him through this.

They past their time over the next few days by talking, playing chess, and watching television. Warrick and the others stopped by to spend time with him and give Gil a break at least once each day. All of the activity helped keep Nick's mind active and his thoughts away from his recent ordeal.

Each night he would curl up in Gil's arms and sleep. He knew that this couldn't last forever and eventually Gil would have to go back to work leaving him alone with his thoughts and memories. But for the time being he was simply letting himself enjoy the feeling of Gil's arms wrapped securely around him as he slept.

Gil looked over at Nick across the table as they sat eating breakfast. "I'm going to have to go in to the lab tonight," he said. "They have case that involves an insect timeline and…"

"You're the bug man," Nick finished with a smirk.

Gil pursed his lips as he got up and placed his plate in the sink. "Warrick said he'd come over for a while this evening to keep you company," he said.

Nick nodded. He knew this day would come eventually and he wasn't going to make Gil feel guilty about leaving him alone. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll be fine."

He knew Nick was lying and he didn't want to leave but he had no choice. But first there was something he wanted to do.

TBC


	11. Kiss

Title: One Day (11/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #4 Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Gil walked over to where Nick was sitting. He took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet and into his arms. At first Nick was surprised by Gil's actions but he quickly relaxed into his embrace.

"I'll be back after shift," Gil said. "If you want me to, that is."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment then Nick nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I think I'd like that."

Without removing his eye's from Nick's, Gil reached up with one had and cupped the side of his face. Nick's eyes drifted shut of their own accord and he rested his head against Gil's hand. Gil began gently stroking his thumb over Nick's cheek and slowly edged it over to his lips.

When he stroked his thumb ever so gently over Nick's lower lip, the younger man's mouth opened slightly and he sighed. Without giving it much thought, Gil leaned forward closing what little distance there was between them and brushed his lips tentatively over Nick's.

Gil's lips were soft and warm just as Nick had always imagined they were. He moved one hand to the back of Gil's neck and opened his mouth allowing the older man to deepen the kiss. Nick's knees went weak as he felt Gil's tongue sweep over his. He pushed back wanting to taste Gil as much as Gil wanted to taste him. They dueled for control until the need for air became too great.

They rested their foreheads together trying to rein in the growing passion they both felt, knowing that there was nothing they could do about it now. Gil pulled back and stared into Nick's eyes now darkened with passion. He sighed. "I have to go," he said sadly. "But I'll be back later. I promise."

TBC


	12. Endearments

Title: One Day (12/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #5 Endearments

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Gil's shift turned into a double then a triple. He called Nick at the end of the first shift to let him know he was going to be later than he had originally thought. Then he called him again at the end of the second to say that the case was going well but he wasn't going to be over until the next morning.

After working thirty-six hours straight, Gil found himself at Nick's front door. He didn't even consider going back to his place. Nick opened the door and looked at Gil. He looked exhausted. Nick smiled at him then took his hand and pulled him inside.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks, boss," Nick said.

Gil looked down for a moment. "It's been a long day," Gil said wearily.

Nick smirked. "More like a day and a half."

Gil chuckled and pulled Nick into his arms. He leaned in and as his eyes drifted shut he captured Nick's mouth for a slow sensual kiss. When he pulled back he said, "I've been waiting a day and a half to do that again."

"Me too," Nick replied. "But right now you need some sleep."

He pulled Gil into the bedroom. After so many days of Gil taking care of him, he was happy to return the favor. He slowly stripped Gil down to his boxers then shed his own clothes. They settled into bed and Nick wrapped his arms around him.

"Get some sleep," he said as he placed a kiss on the older man's head.

Gil snuggled in a little closer and closed his eyes. He managed to say, "I love you," as he began to drift off to sleep.

He couldn't see the smile that graced Nick's face. "I love you too, Gil," Nick replied.

TBC


	13. Vow

Title: One Day (13/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #6 Vow

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Gil stood by the side of the bed and watched Nick sleep. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Gil looked at his watch and knew that he had to get going. He had just enough time to run home, shower, and change his clothes before he had to be back at the lab.

This would be Nick's last day off before he was to return to the lab and Gil didn't want to disturb his sleep. He had some concerns about Nick's return. Even thought they had done no more than sleep together the past few days he was certain that that would change very soon. He wanted it to change very soon.

Relationships between coworkers, especially those on the same shift, was against policy. It wouldn't have been a problem, but Ecklie had just agreed to reunite Gil's team on the night shift so he was Nick's supervisor again. They would have to keep any relationship a secret, even from the rest of the team but he vowed that he would make this relationship work.

888

Nick rolled over in bed and instinctively reached out. Instead of Gil he found an empty space and cold sheets. His first thought was that he'd dreamed that past few days but he could still smell Gil's aftershave on the pillow. He sat up and glanced around the room but didn't see any sign of him until he noticed an note on the night stand next to the bed.

He picked up the note and read, "You were sound asleep when I got up and I didn't want to wake you. I need to go back to my place this morning before I go to the lab. I'll call you later. Love, Gil."

TBC


	14. Rose

Title: One Day (14/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #16 Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick took a deep breath and headed out the door. This was his first day back since his abduction. He was definitely ready to be back at the lab. He was starting to go just a little stir crazy from being cooped up in his apartment, even with all of the visitors he'd had.

It had taken him a couple of days to move his sleep cycle back to what was necessary for the night shift. Though he had been happy when Gil had called him from the lab to tell him that Ecklie had agreed to reunite the team. He knew it would take a little while to get used to the change and he yawned.

He walked through the front entrance of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and a loud cheer erupted from the crowd of people gathered in the lobby. Greg walked up to him and shook his hand. Sara and Catherine came up and each gave him a hug. Warrick welcomed his return with a friendly slap on the back. Even Ecklie was there to welcome him back.

There were lab techs, police officers, clerks. He was overwhelmed by it all. There was one person conspicuously missing however. He glanced around the crowd but didn't see Grissom anywhere. It didn't surprise him. He knew Gil wasn't comfortable in social situations and that he would be fearful of giving away their budding relationship.

He broke away from the crowd and headed down the hallway. He was stopped several times along the way but he finally made it to the locker room. He opened his locker and on the top shelf found a single red rose with a note reading "Welcome back." The card wasn't signed but he knew. He knew who it was from and he smiled.

TBC


	15. Surprise

Title: One Day (15/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #19 Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick's first case upon his return to work was suitably strange, an exploding trailer home, a cheating husband, and as Grissom so eloquently put it, the vehicular equivalent of a through and through. Nick shook his head as he sat on the bench in the locker room. The case had taken a couple of days to finally solve and he even felt just a little bad for that poor fool Randy Swansiger.

He and Grissom had kept a professional distance during the whole investigation and so far no one had a clue that there was anything going on between them. He was glad that he was able to slip back into his old routine without too much difficulty. And that he and Grissom could work a case together without anything disrupting their working relationship. It gave him hope that just maybe their personal relationship could work.

He stood up and opened his locker. When he did he got a surprise. There was a note on the top shelf. He smiled and shook his head. Grissom had taken to leaving little notes in his locker on a fairly regular basis. He opened the note and like all of the others it wasn't signed but he knew who it was from. It was short and to the point, only four words.

"Dinner tomorrow? Call me."

Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey," he said when the other party answered. "Got your note. What did you have in mind?" He listened for a moment. "Sounds like a plan. See ya then," he said then hung up.

Down the hall in his office, Gil snapped his cell phone shut and smiled. Catherine walked into Gil's office without knocking.

"You're smiling," she said. "That always makes me nervous."

Gil just pursed his lips.

TBC


	16. Date

Title: One Day (16/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #15 Date

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick paced around his apartment nervously. He looked at his watch for the tenth time in the past ten minutes. He walked over to the mirror and checked his appearance, again. As he did so he began to realize just how silly he was acting. It was Gil he was waiting for after all.

They'd known each other for years. They'd spent the past two weeks together. They'd slept in the same bed together. But this felt different. This would be their first official date. Gil was taking him to his favorite seafood restaurant by Lake Mead.

He'd been told to dress casually so he was wearing jeans and a white, button down shirt with his favorite cowboy boots. He'd showered, shaved and even splashed on some of the aftershave Gil had commented on not long ago. But he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous.

The knock on the door practically caused him to jump out of his skin. Out in the hallway Gill straightened his collar and cuffs and waited for Nick to open the door. He had a key but didn't feel comfortable yet simply walking in unannounced.

Nick opened the door with a smile. "Hey," he greeted Gil, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Gil smiled back. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on in for a minute and let me grab my jacket," Nick replied.

Gil could tell he was nervous so before he got too far he grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Both men quickly began to relax. When they broke the kiss Nick smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

One side of Gil's mouth quirked up. "You seemed a bit on edge," he said with a shrug.

Nick chuckled. "Not anymore."

TBC


	17. Certainty

Title: One Day (17/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #14 Certainty

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick quickly discovered that there was no cause for his nervousness earlier in the evening. He and Gil had chatted all of the way to Lake Mead most of the way through dinner. The food had been wonderful and so had the company.

After the meal they had decided to go for a walk along the lake shore. It was a week day so the beach wasn't almost deserted. They'd sat on the sand together and watched the sunset. As the stars began appearing in the sky, Gil somewhat reluctantly suggested that they should probably start heading back to the city.

On the ride back Nick stared out the passenger side window as his mind wandered. His nervousness was beginning to return as he thought about what he was going to do when they arrived back at his apartment. He wanted to ask Gil in. He wanted him to stay the night. He didn't want them to simply sleep together this time.

He wanted more, he was certain of that. He just wasn't sure if Gil was ready and he didn't want to push. He supposed he would invite him in for coffee and just see what happens.

Gil glanced over at his silent companion wondering just what he was thinking. He returned his eyes to the road and thought about what he wanted to do when they got back to Nick's apartment. He wanted to stay tonight and even brought and overnight bag with him. He pulled up to Nick's apartment building and wondered just how to get himself invited in. He needn't have worried.

Nick looked over at him. A bit hesitantly he asked, "You, um, wanna come in? I can make some coffee."

Gil graced him with a broad smile and nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I would."

TBC


	18. Pleasure

Title: One Day (18/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #11 Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick walked into the kitchen. "The coffee'll just be a minute," he said as he reached into one of the overhead cabinets. He stopped when he felt a pair of hands come to rest on his hips. He turned and came face to face with Gil. A shiver ran through his body at the feral look in the older man's eyes.

"I don't want any coffee," Gil said in a low voice.

"What do you want?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Gil's lips ghosted over his as he said, "You."

He closed the remaining distance between them and captured Nick's mouth with his own. This time he pulled Nick's body flush against his and thrust his hips forward causing Nick to moan into the kiss. Nick pushed back and took control of the kiss, sweeping his tongue over Gil's.

Gil tugged at Nick's shirt freeing it from his jeans and stroked his hands up and over the newly exposed skin. Nick sighed as he felt Gil's fingers brush over his skin. He ran his hands down Gil's back to the curve of his ass and tried to pull him even closer. A moan escaped the older man's mouth as their arousals rubbed together.

Gil broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Nick's for a moment while he caught his breath. Then he said in a low husky tone, "Unless you want me to take you right here in the kitchen, we should move this somewhere more comfortable."

While the thought of spontaneous kitchen sex was appealing, Nick decided against it and took Gil's hand, pulling into the bedroom. They took their time stripping each other of their clothing until both men stood naked and as Gil pushed him back onto the bed, Nick thought he might die from pleasure.

TBC


	19. Bliss

Title: One Day (19/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #7 Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick fell backwards onto the bed after Gil's playful push. He held his arms out and Gil happily joined him. Gil wasted no time as he leaned down and began placing kisses along Nick's neck. He worked his way to Nick's chest and ran his tongue over one nipple eliciting a gasp from his lover.

He was discovering just how sensitive Nick's body was. He worked his way further south until he was poised over Nick's cock. With a quick glance up he leaned forward and swept his tongue up the organ and around the tip. Nick's head fell back onto the pillow and as Gil took him fully into his mouth he let out a long hiss.

"Oh, God," Nick breathed as Gil worked him with his talented tongue. It wasn't long before his control was almost gone. He reached down and threaded his fingers through Gil's hair. "Boss, I'm gonna…" Gil took all of the way to the back of his throat and hummed. Nick came with a moan and Gil swallowed until there was nothing left.

He let Nick's softening cock slip from his mouth. He brought himself back up and caught Nick's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and asked, "Supplies?" Nick pointed to the bedside table.

Gil found a bottle of lube and some condoms. He told Nick to roll over as he lubed up his fingers. He slowly pressed one finger in then a second and began stretching. Nick's head was resting on his forearms and his breath was coming in gasps. Finally he breathed, "Stop playin' around. I want you in me."

Gil chuckled and rolled the condom on, added some lube and positioned himself. He slowly pushed forward. Time seemed to slow down for both men as instinct took over.

TBC


	20. Full Circle

Title: One Day (20/20)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Table: Romance

Prompt: #20 Writer's Choice – Full Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: One day they will be together.

Author's Note: This is for the drabbles123 challenge on LiveJournal and will be in 20 parts chronicling the beginning of a relationship between Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Each part is 300 words.

Nick's eyes fluttered open and with a groan he found himself staring at the ceiling. He threw an arm over his eyes and wondered if he was dreaming again. But his body betrayed his thoughts. He could still feel Gil moving inside of him and he could feel the warm body curled up next to him in the bed. It wasn't a dream this time. It was real.

Gil Grissom had undressed him last night. Gil Grissom had given him the best blow job of his life last night. And Gil Grissom had pounded him into the mattress last night until he'd come again. Gil Grissom had told how much he loved him before they'd fallen asleep. And now Gil Grissom was lying next to him snoring lightly.

He was certain he was not dreaming. He rolled to his side so he was facing his lover. The idea of thinking of Gil as his lover was still so new that the thought made him blush just a little. He watched as Gil stirred and opened his eyes.

He smiled. "Morning," he said sleepily without lifting his head off the pillow.

Nick smiled back. "Actually it's afternoon," he replied lazily.

Gil groaned slightly. "How long 'till we have to be at work?" he asked.

"Still got a few hours, boss." He reached out and brushed his hand over Gil's cheek.

Gil turned his head and placed a kiss on Nick's palm. Then he wrapped an arm around Nick's waist and pulled him close. Their lips came together for a slow, lazy kiss. "Good," he replied when he broke the kiss. "'Cus I'm not ready to get out of bed yet."

Nick nuzzled into his neck as he asked, "Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"How about a repeat performance?"

FIN


End file.
